The present invention relates to the art of guiding a tool in a linear path relative to a work piece. In particular, the present invention relates to the art of guiding a plurality of tools in collinear paths relative to a single work piece.
It has been known in the art that one type of apparatus for guiding a plurality of tools or a single tool in a linear path relative to a single work piece is a framework having a plurality of collinear tracks which movably support a transverse member carrying a plurality of tools. The work piece may then be placed between the collinear tracks and the tools may be guided in a linear fashion with respect to said work piece by the movement of the transverse tool-carrying member along the collinear tracks.
The above-described apparatus has particular utility when the tools carried by the transverse member are cutting tools. By use of such an apparatus, a single work piece may be cut into a plurality of strips of uniform width and length.
Of course, the accuracy by which such an apparatus will guide a tool over a linear path relative to a work piece depends, among other things, upon the precision with which the collinear tracks are initially aligned. In certain applications, particularly those involving large work pieces up to approximately 12 feet in width and 40 feet in length, any small misalignment of the collinear tracks may be magnified into a significant deviation from the desired linear path. Indeed, in certain such large-scale operations a deviation of more than 0.07 inchs over the 40 foot length of the work piece is unacceptable. Thus, the difficulty and precision required in the initial alignment of the collinear track can easily be appreciated.